


An Unlikely Partner or Head Colds & Heartache

by NEStar



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage, post episode 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: Charlotte may have left Sanditon but she hasn't given up. A chance meeting brings an unexpected partner and the new Season will see their plan put into action.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Eliza Campion/Original Male Character
Comments: 29
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

This week had been utterly miserable, Matthew thought as he stood in the entryway waiting to bid goodbye to his hosts.

George Norland (the friend that property said he was here to see) had been busy with his other guests, while Franny Norland (the true reason for his visit) had come down with a head cold and had stayed in her room for most of the week, and the other guests were all part of the London set that he detested - frivolous and full of loose morals. Why, it was common knowledge that Mr. Carter didn't spend a single night in his own room but with one of the ladies…

"Oh, Mr. Harris, leaving so soon?"

Ah, the very lady in question, who couldn't remember his name even after being corrected (Matthew had stopped trying after the second day).

"Sadly, responsibilities call me home."

“Yes, we are so disappointed to see you go,” George said, stepping into the hall with Franny right behind him.

Matthew was thankful there was no longer the pressure of conversing with Mrs. Campion.

“Is there a chance we will see you in London?” Franny asked.

“Possibly,” he replied with a warm smile, “But I don’t yet have anything confirmed.”

George had stepped back and was talking to Mrs. Campion, which gave Matthew the chance to take Franny’s hand, “I am sorry we didn’t have the time to speak as I had hoped to.”

“I’m sure we’ll get a chance to talk again,” Franny said and squeezed his hand. “Safe travels, Mr. Heywood.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

A chance to talk to Franny didn’t appear but the opportunity to make inroads with her brother came along a few weeks later when his parents approved of his hosting a gentleman’s hunt. 

Set for November, the guests would be living rough, well… roughly. There was a large cottage that was unrented for that quarter, so the gentlemen would be lodging there, getting up early to hunt, then having the afternoon to their leisure. A few lads from the area would be brought in for general service and Mr. Owens, who had served as Cook’s Mate in his youth would be handling the food. In short, it would be a time for manners and property to relax and for Matthew to get an idea if he really had any chance for Franny’s hand.

All the plans had been going on just fine, but then George wrote him asking if he might bring along a friend, Roger Carter. George hinted that the understanding between Carter and his Paramore had soured by the end of their time at his house and that Carter was despondent and in need of cheering up. 

Matthew sighed as he set out the paper and ink.

“Is something troubling you?” his sister, Charlotte, asked from across the room where she was busy with some mending.

“My number of guests is increasing and I don’t particularly care for this gentleman.”

“Then why include him?”

“Because George Norland asked and I want George in a good mood,” he answered and began to write.

“Ah, so it’s all about Franny,” she said.

Matthew sighed again, “I didn’t have the chance I had hoped for during my visit and… Well, I just want to make sure George is certain of me.”

“Yes, missed opportunities can be frustrating,” she said softly.

Matthew glanced at her for a moment before resuming his writing. Charlotte hadn’t confided in him after her visit with the Parker’s but he had seen moments of sadness in her and had overheard some whispering between her and Allison that always ended abruptly when they noticed anyone. 

He decided to ignore this comment and instead go for distraction, “This gentleman that George wants to bring, the only reason I would allow it is because the hunting party is going to be lodged away from the house. Roger Carter is, to speak frankly, a man I would not want you or Allison meeting.”

“Oh goodness, Matthew! You can’t just leave it at that,” Charlotte said with a laugh. “I shall imagine that this Mr. Carter is some sort of murder or kidnapper and will be worried about your safety the whole time.”

Matthew sighed yet again, Charlotte had to assume what information he was trying to impart but, as always, pushed to know all of the situation. The worst part was that she always gave such good advice once she knew all the facts. “Very well…” He put away his pen and shook some sand over the letter, leaving it to dry as he told her everything he knew about Roger Carter and his actions during the stay at Norland’s estate.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The hunting had been wonderful. Just what he had needed to help clear his mind from the gloom of the past months.

“I say, Heywood,” George called out, “Is that one of your sisters?”

Roger turned to look where George was pointing. A young woman in a brown dress and a black jacket was walking towards them. In her left hand was a string of rabbits and a rifle was hung over her right arm.

"Charlotte, what are you doing here?" Heywood asked.

The young lady didn't look at her brother. Instead she scanned the assembled group. "Which one is Carter?"

To his chagrin, Roger found his hand lifted in the air like he was a school boy. Miss Heywood gave him a look that only intensified the feeling, it was the same look Mr. Morris gave before asking the hard Latin questions.

"We need to talk."

She passed the rabbits to her brother and then, with the arm still holding the rifle, gestured for him to walk with her.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was only February and Sidney was already going out of his mind. 

Their engagement had come too late in the year, Eliza had said. They had to wait until April or May, when everyone would be in Town.

He had managed to spend the fall quietly enough while Eliza had gone visiting a string of friends, traveling from one house to another. But Parliament gathered in January and so to did the members of Society. So here he was attending a musical afternoon, something he never cared for, and waiting patiently for Eliza to finish making her rounds.

“Goodness, is that Mr. Carter?” Lady Aston asked.

Mrs. Eastman turned to look, “Oh, I haven’t seen him since…” she paused and thought, “When was the last time we saw him?”

“Wasn’t he part of the party at Norland’s estate?” Eliza replied.

“Goodness,” Mrs. Eastman said, “Why, that was back in September.”

Lady Aston had a sly smile on her face, “I’ve heard he’s been spending quite a bit of time in Surry.”

“What could possibly keep him in Surry?” Mrs. Eastman asked.

“Oh, well tha--”

“Good afternoon ladies,” Mr. Carter said with a bow.

“Mr. Carter!” Eliza said with a smile. “And Mr. Harris?”

The gentleman with Carter bowed. "Mrs. Campion," he said and offered a tight smile.

Sidney bowed as the introductions were made. He hadn't meet either man before but Harris gave him an odd look as he bowed.

"Mr. Carter we were just saying that it's been so long since any of us has seen you in society," Mrs. Eastman said in a teasing tone, "What have you been doing with yourself?"

Harris gave a soft chuckle while Carter replied with something about hunting. There was something else at play here but Sidney didn't have all the pieces to this puzzle, not did he really care.

"Hunting indeed," Lady Aston said after the gentlemen left. "He's courting that Mr. Harris' sister.

"Oh."

There was a strain in Eliza's voice and… had she gone pale?

"I wish him every happiness."

Maybe Sidney should try to solve this puzzle. It least it would give him something to do.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Tell me," Charlotte said once they were far enough away to not be overheard, "What is your relationship with Mrs. Campion?"_

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_"When the letter came from Mr. Norland asking for you to join the group my brother tried to warn me away from you. Said you were a rake, and told me it was common knowledge that you slept in Mrs. Campion's bed." She took a deep breath and continued, "So I was wondering if it was just an opportunity or if there was something larger at play."_

_Mr. Carter was silent. Spots of red sat high on his cheeks. whether from embarrassment or anger she couldn't say. Maybe it was both._

_"If you were a man, I'd call you out."_

_"If I were a man," she replied steadily, "I wouldn't be in this situation at all."_

_He fixed her with a searching look and that's when her confidence have way. "Please?" she asked with a shaking voice._

_"It wasn't opportunity," he said softly. "I've been in love with her for five years."_

~*~*~*~*~*~

There is a buzz among the Ton. Gossip is its lifeblood and now everyone seems to be whispering about Carter and his courtship of some unknown country girl. 

Every time the subject came up Eliza would become a shade paler, talk with just a slight pinch to her voice. Yet Sidney was stumped. In her role as Mrs. Campion, Eliza moved in very different circles then he had and so Sidney was left without anyone to make inquiries of.

He thought this might have to remain a mystery until one morning, just a week before Easter, when he sought shelter from the biting rain that had suddenly drenched the city in a coffee house and happened to see Carter's friend.

"Mr. Harris." The gentleman was sitting at a table by the window, looking out on the day seemingly without a care. Sidney reached out and tapped his shoulder, "Mr. Harris?"

The man started, "Oh, blast. You were calling me."

Sidney felt a little foolish for some reason but continued on, " Forgive the intrusion, sir. Sidney Parker. We were introduced a few weeks ago."

"By Mrs. Campion, obviously." The man shook his head and chuckled, then indicated to the empty seat across from him.

"I don't think I understand the joke, sir."

"It's not really a joke," Harris said. "I met Mrs. Campion at the Norland's estate and she promptly forgot my name. I tried correcting her but gave up after two days."

Sidney was aghast. "But why haven't you said anything here?"

“I’m not one for this kind of society and, thankfully, neither is the young lady I’m courting. However, her brother is an MP, so here I am.” He shrugged, “I don’t think I will ever be back among this crowd again so what’s the harm?”

A waiter came over with a pot of coffee, which gave Sidney a moment to ponder his next statement. The man across from him was young, maybe nineteen or twenty, and had an air of one slightly out of his element. 

“Perhaps if you stay after Easter you might find something to divert you,” Sidney suggested. “Lent isn’t the best time to visit, with the theaters shut down and no assemblies being held.” 

Harris shrugged, “I’d much rather be sitting quietly by a fire reading a book.”

“I wonder then…” Sidney found his opening, “How you came to be friends with Mr. Carter. I confess I know very little of the gentleman but he does seem to be firmly part of the Ton.”

“Ah, hunting is a great equalizer,” Harris said with a grin, “But really, he is better acquainted with my sister.”

"The one everyone says Carter is wooing?" Sidney asked.

Harris laughed, "Lord, give me male warfare any day. A weapon in your hand and a commander saying, 'that's the enemy.' It's clean and simple. But the warfare of women… It's wheels within wheels, all schemes and whispers.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Harris looked at him for a long moment, “Do you not know… I mean, has Mrs. Campion mentioned anything…”

“About Mr. Carter?” he finished. “No, but she does seem to react whenever he is mentioned.”

"Ah, well…" Harris cleared his throat, "they've had a… um… tet-a-tet for a few years. Carter thought that after her husband died that they would… but then he had to travel to the Continent for business and when he returned, she was engaged to you."

Sidney was taken aback by this young man's frankness. "And what does this have to do with warfare?”

Harris shook his head, "Simply, Carter's not willing to give up and my sister is helping him."

A rage filled Sidney. "Do you think I won't tell Mrs. Campion? What would possibly induce me to keep quiet?"

The young man fixed him with a look that Sidney swore was familiar. "Because if Carter succeeds then he will continue in support of Sanditon.”


	3. Chapter 3

_“You have to understand, Eliza really is a gentle woman. She’s been…” He trailed off. How much should he actually tell this odd young woman? There was something heart breaking in the way she had said “please”. Something that called to his own heart. “What is your interest in her?”_

_“Back in May, I was on the east hill with a few of the younger children when a coach came through - going far too fast for that road. It flipped at the curve. Thankfully only the gentleman was injured, a slight sprain. My parents were happy to put them up until the gentleman was well enough to travel. As a way of thanks they offered to host me for the summer at their home in Sanditon.”_

_That name, there was something he should remember about it._

_"It was a lovely town and the Parker's were perfect hosts."_

_Now there was a name he recognized, "Parker?"_

_She nodded her head, "Mr Tom Parker and his wife, Mary. Although I did become acquainted with the whole family. His sister, Diana, and his brothers, Arthur and… Sidney."_

_There was a tremor to her voice as she said the last name - the name that he had come to hate._

_He studied Miss Heywood. Took in the slight tremble to her mouth, the shine in her eyes, the nervous way her free hand played with the fabric of her skirt._

_"Just acquaintances?" he asked._

_"It's not proper for a young lady to talk about…" One tear slipped out and ran down her cheek, "We're just supposed to wait until we're asked."_

_"It's not proper for a young lady to demand a conversation - at gunpoint - with an unmarried man."_

_She laughed and it was as if a damn broke on all the emotions she had been holding onto. She started to weep, her whole body shaking. “I’ve never said it out loud, not even to myself.”_

_A flood of pity rushed through him for this poor girl._

_“I meet Eliza five years ago. She was stunning, so beautiful and witty. I had heard that there was a rift in the marriage but never thought that…” he recollected himself, “We were just friends at first but then there was a day I came across her and she was sobbing. Her husband had just written to inform her that his mistress had just given birth to a second child.”_

_Miss Heywood had stopped crying._

_“Eliza… In the first years of the marriage… She can quicken but it never holds,” he whispered. Miss Heywood gave a little gasp and he knew she had understood him. “After the fourth time Mr. Campion said she wasn’t worth his time and moved in with his mistress.”_

_“So the letter?” she questioned._

_“He was a villain of the worst sort. He wrote her every time, to flaunt it, to remind her of how_ _ deficient  _ _she was.” He paused for a moment, “I was overjoyed when I heard that he had died - and though she felt guilty about it, so did Eliza. We talked for days, planned how much time would need to pass, how long we would have to publicly court before… But then one of the ships I own got into a legal tangle over some of the cargo and I had to travel to take care of the matter. I should have been gone for three weeks but the other parties involved… It ended being closer to three months and when I returned…” He looked at Miss Heywood._

_She still had a look that tears might start at any second, but behind that there was a thoughtfulness. She was listening and formulating something with the information._

_“I have no clue what happened. I went to that party at Norland’s still thinking she was mine but that same day your brother left I asked about our plans and she told me that she was marrying Sidney Parker. But then she said he was just marrying her for her money so there was no reason why our previous arrangement couldn’t… I left only a few hours after Matthew did.”_

_Charlotte finally gave up, sitting down hard on a nearby log, “But if she knew it was just for the money, then… why?”_

_“Why did Parker do it?” he shot back._

_“His family. His brother was brought to the brink of debtors prison, along with his wife and children.”_

_He thought about this for a moment, “Miss Heywood, I think we’re about to become very good friends.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~

In the end, Sidney didn’t have a chance to decide one way or the other. The time he spent in the rain brought on a rather nasty head cold that put him in bed for three days. When he finally emerged there was a note from Eliza:

Dear Sidney,

I find myself writing to you once again to break our engagement. I think you will take the news better this time, if what I witnessed at Lady Rhinhold’s ball is any indication.

Don’t worry about your brother, the investment will continue.

Eliza

He was flummoxed. Carter must have carried out his plan, but what the deuce was she talking about, at Lady Rhinhold’s ball? He hadn’t been there!

A wave of fatigue hit him and Sidney decided that maybe he wasn’t as ready to leave his bed as he had thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tissue and Trigger warning:
> 
> I was sobbing while I wrote this, the emotional aftermath of a miscarriage is talked about in this chapter.

_ Lady Rhinhold had managed to claim the honor of hosting the first large ball after Easter. For weeks the Ton had been talking and planning for this party. Finally the gloom of winter was over, the dreary mildness of Lent gone, and it was time to break forth into colors and new life. _

_ Eliza felt a rush of triumph as she made her way through the rooms of the party. True, it would have been better if Sidney was at her side, but still… she could hear the talk of her upcoming wedding, the fairy tale that she had created being retold again and again.  _

“ _Mr. Harris!” a small fly in her ointment but an easy one to overcome. A quick conversation and then she wouldn’t have to speak to him for the rest of the night. “You’ve kept quite to yourself, sir. I didn’t think to see you here.”_

“ _Yes, well… Today I am in a mood to make everyone my friend and to enjoy all that life may grace me with.” He smiled widely and said, “You’ll see the announcement tomorrow, Franny Norland is to be my wife.”_

“ _Well, a most hearty felicitations!” she said, “I wish you two every happiness.”_

_ He grabbed her hands and looked solemnly at her, “and you too, I hope you have all the love your heart could wish for.” _

_ He moved on but Eliza was unsettled by his words. She looked around, hoping to find a friendly face to bring her back to equanimity. Instead she found herself looking at that Heywood girl. _

_ She was wearing a gown of pale lavender with matching ribbons twisted through her hair, a far cry from the other times Eliza had seen her, running amok in Sanditon with her hair blowing lose like a schoolroom miss. _

“ _Mrs. Campion!”_

_ Eliza was suddenly thankful that Sidney was unable to attend. _

“ _Miss Heywood! What a surprise!” she said in the cheeriest voice she could muster._

“ _I did not think I would know anyone here,” the girl said, “besides Lady Wooster and the others in the party.”_

“ _Oh, did she invite you to stay with her?” Eliza wouldn’t put it past that scheming cat._

“ _She did! She’s taking me all around to get dresses made and everything ready.” a wide smile broke out over the girl’s face. “You were right. I did find someone in Willingden and we have so much in common.”_

_ So the girl was here for her trousseau. Good. That would put an end to Sidney’s pining. _

“ _There you are, my dear.”_

_ A shiver went down Eliza’s spine at hearing that voice behind her.  _

“ _Mr. Carter!” the Heywood girl was beaming and Roger - Roger was kissing her hand._

“ _You are a vision tonight, Charlotte.”_

_ He leaned in close to say this, his one hand still holding the girl’s but the other was at her waist! Eliza felt the room sway around her. Without a word she walked away, desperate for some air, for an explanation. _

_She found the air soon enough but an explanation didn’t come until hours later. Hours full of Roger dancing with that girl, of Roger at her side, of Roger smiling and laughing and flirting with_ that _girl._

_ Eliza ended up on a balcony, looking to cool herself after being stuck in the card room for the last hour. A cough alerted her to the fact she was not alone. At the other side of the balcony was Roger, leaning against the railing and smoking a cigar. _

“ _Mrs. Campion.”_

“ _Roger…” she began._

“ _You gave up the right to call me that,” he said in a cool voice._

“ _I never wanted to,” she replied._

“ _Yet here we are.”_

_ The question that had been consuming her brain for the whole evening came rushing out. “How did you even meet her?” _

_ A light came over Roger’s face. “Hunting at her brother’s. The first time I saw her she was walking over a hill with a rifle in one hand and a string of rabbits in the other. It was as if Artemis herself had sprung to life before me and all I could do was fall on my knees in worship.” _

_ Those words… If he had pulled out a dagger and stabbed her in the heart it would not hurt as much as hearing him speak of love for another woman.  _

“ _Then, later, I came across her reading Sophocles and crying over Electra’s lament for her brother.”_

_ She tried to hold onto her emotions but it was just too much. A sob was wrenched from her throat and she nearly doubled over as the tears started to fall. _

“ _Eliza?”_

_ His arms were around her again, she was pressed against his chest like she had done so many times, and before she could stop herself the worlds were spilling out. _

“ _You left. I had sent a message saying I need to see you but you were already gone. I was so scared but I thought that maybe this time it would be different, since it wasn’t forced on me but you were gone and I lost it again and I couldn’t…” The tears crowded her throat, choking off her words, and all she could do was turn into Roger. Cling to him as she had done before._

“ _Eliza…” His voice was soft in a way she hadn’t heard in months. “Do you mean… Did we…”_

_ A fresh round of sobs was ripped from her. _

“ _Oh, my love.” He lifted her fully, pulling her up and onto his lap. “No wonder you were so mad at me. I failed you.”_

_ What? “No, failed me? How could you even?” She was confused. _

_ Roger cupped her face, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” _

“ _I couldn’t stand for you to be disappointed in me.”_

“ _Disappointed? Oh, my love…” He kissed her and it felt as if her heart was cracking. “I could never… Not about this.” He kissed her again._

_ She got so lost in the sensations of just being with the man she loved. The scent of him, the sounds he made as he kissed her lips and neck, the feeling of his arms holding her tight. It was some time before an intrusive thought cut through her bliss and she pushed away from him and regained her feet. _

“ _What about Miss Heywood?” she demanded._

_ Roger stood and stepped forward, pulling her back into his arms. “Miss Heywood played her part quite well and will be the first to wish us all joy.” _

“ _I don’t understand?”_

_ A smile crept over Roger’s face, “Did you really think I would let you go so easily?” He kissed her again. “You are the other half of my heart, Eliza, and I will fight any enemy for you - even if the enemy is you.” _

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sidney was walking in the park, trying to regain his strength and order his thoughts. It had been two days since he had received Eliza’s letter. Two days that he had spent in bed, unable to seek answers. But now he was fully recovered and ready to take action.

“Mr. Parker!”

It seemed as if fate was smiling on him. “Mr. Harris.”

“I heard you were laid low, blasted inconvenient,” the young man said. “I was hoping to see you at Lady Rhinhold’s.”

Sidney bristled, “I think it rather worked out for your friend that I wasn’t there. He was clear to work his plan.”

Harris grinned at him, “Oh, we had a plan for you too. But since you weren’t there…” He fished into a pocket of his coat and pulled out a card, “You might have need of this.”

Harris turned and went on his way, whistling happily. 

Sidney had an urge to throw the card to the ground and crush it into the dirt. That jumped up pup, thinking he and his friend could just play with his life.

Harris turned around suddenly, “I’m out for the rest of the day, so it’s just my sister there.” He gave a sly smile and tipped his hat.

Sidney looked down at the card. The back was facing him, showing an address, 47 Hawthorn Lane, Apt B. A respectable enough location but decidedly on the cheaper end. He flipped the card over and for a second his heart stopped.

On the front, in a simple copperplate script, was written: Matthew Heywood.

Sidney took off running.


End file.
